Nodoka Manabe's Birthday (26th, that is)
by David Klopich
Summary: Yes, this story is about Nodoka's birthday celebration. Miku wanted to use his chance to show her how much he cares about her, and this occasion was perfect for him. She had always helped him when he needed it the most, so now it's time for him to return the favour. Happy B-Day to her, BTW! Nodoka x OC (which is Miku Toriyama, the character from my novel) Oneshot! Enjoy!


**Nodoka Manabe's Birthday Celebration**

* * *

It was a sunny morning in the city of Toyosato, and Miku was just planning to wake up when he noticed that today is December 24th. And just then, it struck him: Nodoka's birthday is coming soon! He headed to the city centre to take some fresh air. The Christmas break already began, so that means no school for the next 3 weeks, making every student relieved and free from school duties.

Even Nodoka Manabe had a rather difficult 1st Semester. It was full of organisations, trips, preparations and everything else. She never got a chance to relax. That's what Miku thought to himself and that is actually true. He felt bad for her… But he wanted her to be happier, no matter how much work does she have. And even with that, she's doing her best, and never gives up.

Miku: (to himself) I need to give her something… Something that she will remember… But what can I possibly give her? A journal? A ticket to somewhere? A new pair of spectacles? Jeez, I don't know! I should get informed!

Miku ran towards Yui's house because he knew those two are best friends, so she HAS to know what does she like. Luckily, since he was already in year 3, he was getting along with every student in Sakuragaoka High School.

When he arrived, he knocked carefully. Soon enough, the door was opened. Ui was standing in front of him.

Ui: Oh, hi, Miku… What's up? You seem exhausted… You okay?

Miku: Yes, I am, but I'm rather worried about something.

Ui: Is that so? Well, you can come in and you can tell us all about it.

And thus, Miku and Ui went in together and were greeted by Yui, who was lazing around like usual. Ui warned her that she was being rude to the guest, so she apologised and got up to greet Miku normally. Then they sat down while Ui went to bring some snacks.

Yui: Hey, Miku-chan! Great to see you! It's been a while, though, wasn't it?

Miku: Sure, it was. The holidays are here, so why not take a little break from school?

Yui: You're right! These tests made me tired too much!

Miku: I know how it feels, but at the end, it feels good when you do away with them.

Yui: You took the words right out of my mouth!

Miku: Haha, really? I'm sorry.

Yui: No, no, no, it's okay! No big deal there.

(Ui approaches with snacks and sits down beside Yui.)

Ui: Here you guys go, some fresh chips from the shop!

Yui: Oooh, yes! (grabs a few)

Ui: No, sis! You're not supposed to take a lot! One by one!

Yui: Ah, sorry, Ui…

Ui: (to Miku) So, besides having a problem, everything okay?

Miku: Yes. I finally finished all the tests!

Ui: Aww, I'm glad to hear so! By the way, were they hard?

Miku: Well, to be honest, they were a little.

Ui: Oh, I see. Well, good thing you're finished with them! (to Yui) Hey, sis, our friend has a problem.

Miku: It's not really a problem. It's just a worry.

Yui: Really? I can see that on your formal look on your face!

Miku: Yeah, I guess so.

Ui: Please tell us what's up.

Miku: Do you know what day it is today?

Yui: Umm, Saturday?

Miku: Yeah, but what's the date?

Ui: Wait, you mean… December 24th?

Miku: Yes, and after two days, it will be…?

Yui: December 26th!

Miku: Yes.

Yui: (pause) Wait, is that… Nodoka-chan's birthday?

Miku: Yes.

Ui: Oh, you're wondering what birthday present to buy her?

Miku: Yes… Wait, how did you know?

Ui: Well, I assumed that.

Miku: Okay… So I came to tell you what I'd like to buy her.

Yui: Awesome! We can talk about that!

Ui: You're right.

As they were eating their snacks, they talked about the presents.

Miku: I was wondering if I could buy her a fresh pair of spectacles…

Yui: Wait, spectacles?

Miku: Yeah, I was drawing her a few times, each with a different colour of glasses. I even brought a few with me. (shows one)

Yui: Wow! This looks awesome!

Ui: These look good on her!

Miku: How about these ones?

Yui: These ones are great!

Miku: Here, you can look at all the drawings. (gives them the rest of the drawings)

Yui: They all look great, but this one is definitely the one! (shows a picture with Nodoka wearing blue square glasses)

Ui: Yes, I agree that these ones are looking good.

Miku: But I don't know what diopter is needed for her glasses.

Yui: Leave it to me! I'll make sure to grab the medical papers from her!

Miku: Wait, you're gonna steal them?

Yui: No, I'll just politely ask her!

Miku: But what if she-

Yui: Doesn't give me the paper? Then I'll just… steal it.

Ui: It isn't really a good idea, sis…

Miku: I'll leave it to you, Yui. Don't make me worried.

Yui: Don't worry! I'll make sure she appreciates the present!

Miku left their house afterwards and headed home to make preparations. He was excited, but at the same time, he was nervous.

Yui was prepared for her "mission", as she was wearing a tuxedo, just like a hitman would do. She went to Nodoka's house to grab the papers. She knocked on the door of her house, and Nodoka appeared to open them.

Nodoka: Hey, Yui, why so formal?

Yui: I need 'em papers.

Nodoka: What are you… talking about?

Yui: Papers. About your glasses and dioptre.

Nodoka: Oh, I see. You don't have to look like a hitman to get these papers, for God's sake! (Nodoka goes to get the medical papers.) Here you go, but make sure to return them quickly.

Yui: Okay, thanks, Nodoka-chan!

She gave her a hug, then left her house with the papers and went to Miku's apartment. When she got there, she spoke to the manager using the speakerphone. Once she got access to his apartment, she gave the papers to him.

* * *

December 25th. Miku got up really early to catch a train to Tokyo, in order for him to get to the glasses shop. A popular company, Zoff, had tonnes of these, so he thought that he's gonna have a rough time searching for ones he wanted. He took all his papers, enough pocket money for everything, caught a train and went to Tokyo. He arrived 5 hours later.

He asked for directions to the closest possible shop with glasses, and when he received help, he went there. He was amazed when he saw how many glasses and spectacles were in the shop. It was a small shop, but it had so many of them! Miku first tried some on him. He looked cute with them. He blushed as if a girl was saying that he is cute with the glasses.

After a bit of screwing around, he found the glasses he was looking for. Blue, square glasses. He took out a picture of Nodoka without glasses and centred them in front of her. She was looking cute. And now he had to use the papers to adjust the glasses to her to be able to see. So he went to the counter and asked if he can get these glasses made with the prescription he had with him.

They agreed to make the lens for these, and he got another paper and was told that he could come back 30 minutes later. During this period, Miku strolled down the streets of Tokyo, and even though he got lost and cried a bit, a girl helped him to find the shop. He picked up the glasses, paid for them, caught up the train to Toyosato and safely returned home.

He decided to visit Yui's house again to show what he bought, and will the present be okay to her. He knocked, yet again, but this time, it was Yui who opened the door. She was looking surprised.

Yui: Yay! You came! How was it? Did you get the glasses? How do they-

Ui: Sis, don't be so annoying to him. He literally JUST came. (to Miku) By the way, did you have fun, Miku?

Miku: Yes, I did. It was fantastic. I did get lost a bit, though…

Ui: Aww, I'm sorry… But I'm also glad that you're here!

(They enter the house.)

Miku: Here are the glasses, do you like them? (shows the glasses)

Yui: Wow, they look awesome! I'm sure she's gonna like them!

Ui: Yes, it really is looking great!

Miku: So, can I pack them up with a chocolate and put it in a bag?

Ui: That's a good idea, actually.

Yui: Yes, yes!

Miku: Well, now I need to think of a speech. And also, if I'm gonna celebrate her birthday, might as well take her to a café bar or something.

Yui: Wow, you're very caring when it comes to birthdays! Do you do this all the time?

Miku: I, um, DID this all the time, but it wasn't anything special. In this case, it's Nodoka, damn it! I like her a lot, so why not?!

Ui: So… you're doing it because of Nodoka?

Miku: Of course… (looks around, then looks down) I'm sorry.

(Tears started.)

Ui: Aww, I thought I said something bad!

Miku: No, you didn't… It was me not being myself…

Yui: Don't be so sad, though! We weren't trying to scold you or anything!

Ui: Yeah, we were just curious! (hugs Miku) Aww, there, there… It's alright. Don't cry.

Yui: You have our support! I'm pretty sure Nodoka will be happy!

Ui: Yes, and she might even hug you… Or even kiss you!

Yui: Who knows? This world is full of surprises!

Miku: I guess so.

Ui: Just think of a speech… She'll appreciate it! Now we got that out of the way… Would you like some snacks?

Miku: Sure, I guess.

* * *

December 26th. Nodoka's birthday is that day. Yui had already returned the medical papers to Nodoka. Miku was also ready for the present and the speech. He decided to call Nodoka on his phone to inform her about her birthday, wishing a good one in the process. He invited her to come to a certain café bar to enjoy some time together.

Nodoka came soon enough. Since it was winter, she was wearing winter clothes, but it was everything in pink: a shirt, trousers and boots. She was even wearing a pink bowtie. Miku blushed when he saw her like that.

Nodoka: Hi, Miku! Didn't notice you for a second! But hey, hope you're doing alright!

Miku: Yes, I am… Happy birthday again.

Nodoka: Aww, that's so sweet of you! Thank you!

Miku: You're welcome. A seat for us had already been reserved for us.

Nodoka: Ah, then in that case… Let's sit down.

They both sat down and ordered a drink.

Miku: So, how was this semester for you? Pretty sure you had a lot to do.

Nodoka: You're right, everything was tiring. Do this, do that, organise this, organise that… It's just that… I never got a chance to take a break!

Miku: Well, at least we get to take a break. I mean, YOU get to take a break.

Nodoka: Yes, this whole thing is just an infinite cycle of madness to me!

Miku: Now we're here, taking a break from school…

Nodoka: It's good to be free for a little while… What about you, Miku? Haven't seen you for a long time!

Miku: Well, nothing, really. I was here the whole time. Well, except that I was travelling a bit around Japan. It's really a big country.

Nodoka: I know, right? You can even get lost sometimes…

Miku: Which I did, while I was in Tokyo.

Nodoka: I shouldn't really wonder because it's a big city, but still… Sorry about that. It was all the architects' faults. Or even nature could've done that.

Miku: Oh, whatevs, whoever is at fault, it's fine to me. A girl rescued me, though.

Nodoka: And what if she didn't escort you?

Miku: Then I wouldn't be here in the first place.

Nodoka: Don't say something like that! It makes me worried! Especially because it's you!

Miku: Aww, I'm sorry… Jeez, what's up with me? Today, I was saying "I'm sorry" a lot, whenever I was!

Nodoka: That's because you're a good guy. (smiles at him)

Miku: Uh… Sure… (blushes) By the way, the clothing looks great on you!

Nodoka: Thank you! I bought it myself.

Miku: You really have a good taste in fashion!

Nodoka: You're just too nice! (smiles)

Miku: I know, but today especially because it's your birthday!

Nodoka: I really love you because of that!

It was Miku's "only" chance to shine and to express himself in words and the present. So, when she said that, he answered her with these words:

Miku: Let me tell you something. I love you more than anyone else. You're always there, not just for me, but for anyone, and not just for your schoolmates, but for anyone around the globe! This world definitely needs more people like you! Your smile makes my day, and even if I'm sad, you make me happy! When I'm angry, you calm me down! When it's cold, you warm me up! You're simply the best friend that anyone can have! I'm glad that I met you! Right from the start, when I was standing in front of the school gate, when I wanted to enrol into this school, I met you. You were so nice to me! You're still a nice person, and I never felt uncomfortable beside you! (pause) Here, I'll prove it to you! Have this! (gives her the bag)

Nodoka: Aww, you didn't have to go through all the trouble to get me a present! It's just my personality… I love being nice to everyone! But, if you already bought it for me, might as well open it!

Nodoka takes out the glasses he had bought her.

Nodoka: What? New glasses? No, no, no, are you serious? No, I want to be honest with you.

Miku: (to himself) Oh, God, she doesn't like them! I'm done for!

Nodoka: I wanted another pair of glasses, just in case my other ones get lost, or broken! And I never got a chance to buy a pair! How sweet of you, thinking about your friend! (puts them on) And even the dioptre is perfect! I guess you had a connection with Yui… She was so formal when she asked for the medical papers! She was dressed like a hitman!

Miku: Oh, Yui took the mission too seriously.

Nodoka: (laughs) Aww, Miku, I'm so happy! For you to go out of all the trouble, just to get me glasses… And they're even Zoff glasses! It's clearly written here! Oh, Miku, you're just so responsible and a great friend of mine! I want to be with you forever! No-one is better than you!

Miku: Well, you organised me a birthday party, a memorial to my father's death… Don't you think it would be unfair to just let it all slide like nothing really happened?

Nodoka was so happy, even happier than when she was busy with student council business! She thought this was all just a sweet dream, but when they shared a tender kiss on the lips, she thought that she was gonna wake up! But in the end, it was all real. It wasn't a dream, but it felt like a dream. Nodoka made a move on him, and after drinking, paying the bill and putting on their jackets, they headed, hand in hand, cuddled together their homes.

After all, these two DO seem good together…

THE END.

* * *

Phew! In two days! That's a new personal record to me! Happy Birthday to my favourite character of all times, Nodoka!


End file.
